Blenheim
Blenheim is the large commander of the 9th division of the Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 573, Some Whitebeard Pirates ask Blenheim to help carry Jozu out of the battlefield.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, The names of the 16 division commanders revealed. Appearance Blenheim is a huge, muscular man who is roughly about Whitebeard's size. He's shown with a dark ponytail hairstyle and a gray beard. He wears a gray vest and the silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger can be seen tattooed on both of his biceps, right over two pairs of armbands he wears. He has loose grayish pants tucked inside standard boots, and he carried a sword befitting his size at one point. 22 years ago, Blenheim wore the same kind of outfit but he had a black beard. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 9th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Blenheim has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Other than that his actual fighting skills are yet to be seen. He was called from some of his subordinates to carry a frozen and unconscious Diamond Jozu back to the escape ship likely due to his great strength and huge size. Weapons Near the start of the battle, Blenheim was seen carrying a huge sword, and it might be assumed that he's proficient in wielding it, especially due to his size. 22 years ago, during the meeting of Whitebeard and Golden Lion Shiki, he already had this sword. History Shiki's Visit When Shiki dropped by Whitebeard's ship after escaping from Impel Down two years after Gol D. Roger's execution, Blenheim was seen in the background, behind the Golden Lion and Marshall D. Teach.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Blenheim is seen 22 years ago on top of Moby Dick. Marineford Arc Blenheim was first seen along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates attacking Marineford in their attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. He and the other commanders managed to make it through the "Encircling Wall" and into the plaza. After Ace has been rescued by Monkey D. Luffy and Whitebeard ordered the crew to retreat to the New World, Blenheim was asked by some other Whitebeard Pirates members to help lift an unconscious and frozen Jozu. While carrying Jozu to safety, Blenheim witnessed Admiral Akainu successfully impaling Ace. He was seen crying when Admiral Akainu killed Ace and later appeared along side his fellow Whitebeard division commanders fought Akainu. This battle was never shown, but he is shown to be unharmed later on. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Blenheim vs. Marine Officers ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen